


desperate

by simplyclockwork



Series: 221B Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Sherlock kisses like it is their last day on Earth.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153703
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkid/gifts).



> prompted by @hunninutqueerio on Tumblr:
> 
> how about “kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s?”
> 
> \----
> 
> Originally posted in a chapter-fic with several other prompts, now posted on its own. Added a bit more and made it into a 221B ficlet.

The way Sherlock kisses is surprising, though it takes John a while to figure out why. It’s not because he does it with an intensity and focus that takes John’s breath away: that is how Sherlock does everything. Sherlock has never been the type of man to do anything by halves, and kissing is no different.

It’s not the way his fingers wander. How they move over John’s face, his shoulders, arms, and back. Not even the way he is constantly cataloguing, concentrating, caressing. No, that is just as part and parcel of who Sherlock is. With him, the gentle intimacy is as expected as his unrelenting passion.

To John, the most surprising thing about the way Sherlock kisses is how he kisses with _desperation_. How he tangles his fingers in John’s hair, pulling John’s face upward, Sherlock curving his body into John’s in a sleek comma shape. He has a habit of tugging John’s bottom lip into his mouth, coaxing with both teeth and tongue, that desperate edge lending a sharp flavour to the kiss.

Sherlock kisses like it is their last day on Earth. He kisses John like John might be ripped from his arms at any second, with John holding fast like his life depends on it.

Sherlock kisses like a man who thinks of himself as blessed.


End file.
